herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Wiki:Pure Good Proposal Tutorial
To propose a Pure Good hero and be approved by the wiki's users, one must to create an effort post (EP). Here, you'll learn how to make a proper Proposal with the following rules using Blogposts. #If you want to create a blogpost, there's a button called "Create blog post" in the main page of the heroes wiki under the Heroic Blogs 'box. There's also an alternative to access it however and to access it, here's the steps you need to follow (Check your user profile-->Press View Profile-->Press Blog-->Press '''create blog post '''button) #If you want to propose a do-gooder, we suggest you can use an easier way and use "Source" version on making a proposal rather than "Visual" version to make it not so jumbled. If you want to do an easier way, you can use this type of proposal and copy it on a source format: What's The Work Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done? Corrupting Factors Admirable Standard Final Verdict Now, for those who don't know what they are meaning for, we will give you some details on what to fill in that format: *'What's The Work: 'In here, you describe the work in question and also the setting where the PG hero is coming from. Not everyone will know the work in question so don't assume everyone will be familiar with it. *'Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done: This will be the chunk of the EP that you will make and this part is when you cover the rapsheet of the PG hero you want to propose. If your candidate had a ridiculous or long rapsheet, list the most important part of their crimes or the most heinous ones. (If you want to propose somebody, you can use either these formats: **'Who is He/What Has He Done '- if your candidate is a male; **'Who is She/What Has She Done '- if your candidate is a female; *'Corrupting Factors': This part is where you discuss if a hero has falls under any negative or disqualifying category (e.g. Outright, Anti-Hero, Arrogant, etc.); if they show any serious corrupting factors, their proposal will automatically be rejected. *'Admirable Standard': This is where you discuss if the hero has “crossed the Goodness Zone” and of said hero in question has any traits that make them qualified for the Pure Good category compared the pureness tier to other characters or not to determine if a character is pure or not. Keep in mind that both heroes, other heroes or other characters can contribute to the pureness standard. If a hero commits the same heroic action of previous do-gooders, then they are not anything new to the story and are disqualified. *'Final Verdict': The conclusion of the EP and this part is simply state whether the character counts or not. We have a criteria for how to EP a Pure Good heroes and feel free to see this link in question if you want to know more about what makes hero a PG. Remember, this is not a badge of honor: Heroes Wiki:Pure Good. Also, if you are asking about how to remove a hero from PG due to several new info that can mitigate them or you want to contest them because they didn't fit the criteria, you can see the tutorial here to create your own Pure Good Removal Proposal. If you have any questions, feel free to ask it to an admin or Content Moderator to help you guys for PG Proposal. Here are some examples of PG Proposals in question: *PG Proposal - Leni Loud *PG Proposal - Wonder Woman *PG Proposal - Sportacus Category:Maintenance